The invention relates to a cash box comprising a receiving area for receiving a value note stack. The cash box has an opening for automatically feeding and/or removing notes of value which is closable by a closing unit as well as a bottom unit which delimits the receiving area towards a box bottom and on which the notes of value stand in particular on their edges. In the area of the opening, a retaining element is provided which, in a retaining position, retains the notes of value received in the receiving area in said receiving area and which, in a feeding position, enables a feeding and/or removing of the notes of value through the opening. Between the retaining element and the bottom unit, a gap is formed.
In known cash boxes, the retaining element can be pivoted between the retaining position and the feeding position so that, after the feeding of notes of value through the opening, by moving the retaining element into the retaining position the notes of value received in the receiving area are held therein and cannot slip out of the receiving area. Conditioned by construction, a gap has to be formed between the bottom unit on which the notes of value received in the receiving area stand on their edges and the retaining element since otherwise the deposit and withdrawal of the notes of value through the opening would not be possible. In particular, this gap is necessary to achieve sufficient room to manoeuvre with respect to the retaining element.
In addition to the opening for the automatic feeding and/or removing of notes of value, known cash boxes have another opening which is closable by a cover and through which notes of value can be manually fed and/or removed. During this manual feeding of notes of value it may happen that, in particular when the notes of value have a bad quality, notes of value slip into the gap existing between the retaining element arranged in the retaining position and the bottom unit. In a subsequent automatic feeding or removing of notes of value through the corresponding opening, these notes of value may cause problems.
Such a cash box is, for example, known from document DE 10 2009 058 519 A1.
It is the object of the invention to specify a cash box by means of which a safe, reliable automatic feeding and/or removing of notes of value respectively to and from a receiving area of the cash box is possible.
According to an aspect of the invention, the cash box has at least one blocking element which, at least when the closing unit is closed, closes the gap between the bottom unit and the retaining element so far that no note of value can slip into this gap. Thus, by means of the blocking element it is prevented that notes of value can slip into the gap and thus that problems may arise during the feeding and/or removal of notes of value through the opening. When the closing unit is closed, i.e. when the closing unit closes the opening for the automatic feeding and/or removal of notes of value, the retaining element is in particular arranged in the retaining position so that it retains the notes of value received in the receiving area therein. The blocking element then closes the gap existing between the retaining element arranged in the retaining position and the bottom unit at least in part so that no note of value can slip therein since the dimensions of the cash box are adapted such that almost the entire width of the gap is required so that a note of value can slip into this gap.
The bottom unit in particular comprises several drivable belts on which the notes of value which are received in the receiving area stand on their edges.
The closing unit is in particular designed such that, when it is open, it is received in a gap between the bottom unit and a box bottom. The box bottom is in particular formed by a housing of the cash box.
In a preferred embodiment at least one further blocking element is provided which, at least when the closing unit is closed, closes the gap between the retaining element and the bottom unit at least so far that no note of value can slip into the gap. Alternatively, also more than two blocking elements, for example, three blocking elements can be provided.
The more blocking elements are provided, the safer the slipping of notes of value into the gap is prevented since the still remaining gap becomes smaller. In particular, the distance between the blocking element and the side walls of the cash box is thus reduced so that even in the case of jammed or transversely arranged notes of value these cannot slip into the gap.
Further, it is advantageous when the two blocking elements are identically formed so that only one component type has to be produced, as a result whereof the production costs are reduced. In addition, mix-ups during assembly are prevented.
Further, it is advantageous when the two blocking elements are arranged mirror-symmetrically with respect to the center plane of the cash box so that the gap is uniformly closed.
The following features described for the blocking element can be used analogously—additionally or alternatively—also for further or the further blocking elements.
It is particularly advantageous when a first end of the blocking element is mounted to the closing unit. In a particularly preferred embodiment, both the first end and a second end opposite to the first end are each mounted to the closing unit, preferably in an articulated manner. By articulated mounting it is meant that the ends are each mounted to the closing unit rotatably relative thereto.
By mounting the blocking element to the closing unit it is achieved that the blocking element is moved automatically with the closing unit so that, when the closing unit is opened, the blocking element is moved together therewith out of the area of the opening so that it does not impede a feeding and/or removing of notes of value through the opening.
The first end and/or the second end of the blocking element are mounted to the closing unit in particular via an elastic element, preferably a spring. In this way, it is achieved that the blocking element does not impede the movement of the closing unit, in particular since the closing unit is designed like a roller shutter and comprises several partial areas articulated to one another, the rotation of which relative to each other would be impeded or completely prevented without the elastic element.
The blocking element is in particular movable between a first position in which it enables a feeding of notes of value through the opening into the receiving area and a second position, wherein the blocking element is arranged in the second position such that it closes the gap and would impede a feeding and/or removing of notes of value through the opening. Thus, it is achieved that it safely and reliably closes the gap in the second position and does not affect the function of the cash box in the first position.
The blocking element is in particular mounted to the closing unit such that it is moved between the first and second position when the closing unit is opened and closed. Thus, it is achieved that no own drive unit for moving the blocking element is required but this blocking element is automatically moved when the closing unit is opened and closed. Thus, no further constructive modifications to the cash box are required.
Further, it is advantageous when the closing unit closes the opening in a closed position and does not close the opening in an open position, and when the blocking element is arranged in the first position when the closing unit is arranged in the open position, and is arranged in the second position when the closing unit is arranged in the closed position. Thus, the existing kinematics of the cash box can be used so that the function can be realized cost-efficiently.
Further, it is advantageous when the cash box has a further opening for manually feeding notes of value which is closable by a cover. Through this opening, notes of value can be removed and/or fed manually in a cash center. During this manual feeding and/or removal of notes of value the closing unit is arranged in the closed position and the retaining element is moved into the retaining position. Accordingly, the blocking element is arranged in the second position so that it prevents a slipping of notes of value into the gap between the retaining element and the bottom unit of the cash box.
The blocking element is preferably designed in a bar-shaped manner, in particular in a rod-shaped manner, so that a particularly simple and nevertheless stable form results.
In the open position, the closing unit is received at least in part, preferably completely, in a gap formed between the bottom unit and the box bottom. By mounting the blocking element to the closing unit, the blocking element is likewise moved into the gap so that it does not represent any obstacle when the closing unit is open.